Reality or Dementia?
by Death by Damnation
Summary: He let out something akin to a strangled sob as his knees hit the concrete, pulling him further away from reality and into a place far more darker then the world he was in now. And it scared him. WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT, Schizo!Tsuna
1. They aren't real

Wind whipped across his tear streaked face, his ragged breathing being ripped from his body each time he tried to calm himself, his arms shaking as he clutched to wire fencing of the roof top. His knees felt weak, the dying sickness that had been festering inside of him was finally catching up to him, eating away his soul and gnawing at his insides until it felt like he was becoming hollow.

He screamed brokenly, his hoarse voice cracking as he spun around and supported himself on the fence with his back. The hand he was holding himself up with was twisted around backwards as he clutched his fingers through the wire, exposing the insides of his wrist, the sleeve sliding down to bare the many puffy pale white scars that criss-crossed his pale skin to the rooftop. He tore his hands away from the fence as if scalded and stumbled away, his knees buckling as soon as he took three steps away from the edge. He let out something akin to a strangled sob as his knees hit the concrete, pulling him further away from reality and into a place far more darker then the world he was in now. Distant rattling noises shook the door in front of him, twisting and morphing in the now roaring winds.

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime! Juudaime!"

"SAWADA! THIS IS EXTREMELY NOT FUNNY!"

Tsuna let out another shivering cry, smacking his hands to his ears and repeating the mantra, "They aren't real, they can't hurt me, no one cares, no one knows! Go away!"

His glassy cinnamon eyes darted around the rooftops, silent pleas and whimpers escaping his lips every now again when the metal bar on the door rattled. Tsuna scrambled away from the door until he was pressed to the metal fence, muttering his mantra over in his head, pressing his hands to his ears, fright conveyed in every glance he shot towards the door.

Another voice from behind the door sounded from behind the door, "Sawada Tsunayoshi. You are disturbing the peace, stop this now."

Tsuna screamed back defiantly, "You aren't real! Go away! Please, just leave me alone, I wanna go home!"

His speech had begun to slur as his vision paled, colors blending together to make a vague scene in front of him.

Hiccuping, he clumsily rolled up the sleeve of his blazer, exposing his forearm that had more scar tissue on it then natural skin. Vertical scars were inscribed upon horizontal scars that were lined up in neat row, some of the lines creating words, "USELESS, FORGOTTEN, DUMB, STUPID.", were some of the words, though most frequently carved into his wrist was, "LOSER"

Tsuna let his head roll against the fence as he mumbled, "Why won't you bleed faster?"

He scratched frantically at his wrist, tearing open newer scabs and raking his nails over the just recently slit skin. Stopping for a moment, he dropped his hand into his pocket and groped blindly for something, his movements jerky as searched more hectically. His shoulders slumped when he felt a sharp edge slice into his palm and digits, his breathing calming. He pulled the razor out of his bloody blazer pocket, gazing back down at the red glistening skin. His trembling fingers held the razor in its shaking digits as it pressed it to the hollow of his wrist, his vision doubling in an effort to find the veins.

Tsuna giggled giddily as blood rushed forth to meet the silver blade of metal and pour down his skin in a curtain of morbid scarlet. Blood dripped onto his stomach as he slid down into an odd combination of sitting and laying down. Tsuna stared up unseeingly up at the sky as he switched the razor in his hand, rolling up his other sleeve. He pressed the razor down hard to his skin, slicing through the layer of skin and web of veins with a crazed smile.

Tsuna sang out loud enough for everyone on the other side of the door to hear him, "Can't bother me if 'm dead!"

At that the the door began rattling more frequently, the calls of his name becoming louder as Tsuna slid sideways onto the ground

Finally the door shot open with a blast of smoke, the entire Vongola family standing amidst the smoke and debris. Shock, horror and disbelief were amongst the emotions that bled into every one's facial expressions, including Hibari's and Mukuro's.

Tsuna focused in on the group of teenagers, giggling, "Mary had a lil' lamb, lil' lamb, lil' lamb, Mary had a lil' lamb lined up for the slaughter!~ Everywhere Mary went, the sheep was sure to follow, Mary went to school one day, school one day, school one day, school one day-"

"Tsuna!"

Gokudera was staring in shock at the delirious teen, dropping the unlit bombs in his hand. Yamamoto kicked the razor away from Tsuna's loosely curled hands, his usually smiling face pale and shaken.

Tsuna gasped loudly, staring in confusion at the spot the razor was, "Hey! Give tha' back!"

He reached out weakly, exposing the abused skin covered in cuts, blood flowing faster down his arm. Reborn starred with narrowed eyes from behind Gokudera, "How did I not notice this?"

Gokudera bent down and pulled Tsuna up into a sitting position. He knelt and stared numbly at the many words and cuts that decorated Tsuna's forearms.

Tsuna whined, struggling weakly in the silverettes arms, "Lemme' go..."

His head rolled limply against Gokudera's chest, groaning softly, his words slurring together.

Tsuna let out another sob, slumping against Gokudera, "You're not real..."

Tsuna let his body shake, his breathing becoming rougher and choked as the minutes past, tears pouring down his face. Gokudera let a single tear slip as he picked up the petite teen silently, turning to the door with his head hanging.

* * *

**Holy shit, I am in a emo mood as of lately... Jesus, the exams have gotten to me...**

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Nor do I own Harry Potter... Or Charlie the Unicorn...


	2. Don't make me go back there!

Bright white light spilled over his still body, his eyes closed and his breathing even. Soft white gauze was bandaged up and down his forearms, clipped neatly into place with a metal piece. His school uniform was replaced with a blue dotted hospital gown and a thin white robe over the garment, masking the bandages.

Seven older men were sitting across the hospital bed from their counterparts and Iemitsu Sawada, who was holding Nana. Gokudera had his head in his hands, muttering brokenly about failing him, apologies mingling in with his mumbles. Yamamoto was numbly patting the storm guardian absently on the back, staring in shock in front of him, tears slipping down his face without knowing. Hibari was pacing restlessly across the tiles, a white knuckled grip held on his tonfas; even Hibird was silent. Mukuro was standing in the corner, staring blankly up at the tiled roof with his trident held in a deathgrip, biting his lip so hard it was beginning to bleed. Ryohei was clutching the arms of his chair so hard the metal was beginning to dent, and he was gritting his teeth so violently he was shaking in silent distress, tears sliding down his red face. Lambo was staring confusedly around him, wondering why Tsuna-nii wasn't waking up and buying him some grape candy.

Coyote Nougat, Schnitten Brabanters, Brow Nie Jr., Visconti, Ganauche III, and Broche Croquant were staring at Timoteo, they hadn't seen him look this old in a long time.

Tsuna groaned, letting his head roll sideways onto the hospital pillow, his eyes scrunching closed. Timoteo stood up, pulling his chair closer to the hospital bed as this happened, he grabbed Tsuna's hand, holding it in between his.

Timoteo squeezed his grandson's hand gently, "Tsuna? Can you hear me little one?"

The fourteen year old let out another groan, weakly squeezing back, "Grandpa?"

The mafia boss carefully brushed back the brunettes bangs, whispering, "Si Tsunayoshi?"

The wide brown eyes were shining with unshed tears of confusion, "Wh-Where am I?"

Timoteo ran a calming hand through Tsuna's hair, holding back tears, "You are in the Vongola base in Japan, we're in the hospital wing Il mio leoncino."

Tsuna shakily looked down to his wrists, tears spilling down his cheeks as he looked back up at his grandfather, "I'm so sorry Grandpa, they wouldn't stop-"

The old man hushed the crying teen, kissing him on the forehead, "Hush Piccolo, it's all right..."

Timoteo took hold of his grand child's chin, staring back at the trembling teen, "Tsuna, I need you to tell me this, this is very important Il mio leoncino. When was the last time you took your medication?"

The teen stared back at his grandpa with confusion, his voice cracking when he answered, "Wh-what medicine?"

His grandpa questioned urgently, "The pills, Tsunayoshi, the pills!"

His expression grew horrified as he paled and began shaking his head rapidly, closing his eyes as he attempted to jerk away, he screamed, scrambling backwards towards the edge of the bed, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I'm not taking the pills, you can't make me!"

Tsuna sobbed hysterically, beginning to hyperventilate, Iemitsu stood up, quickly buffering his son so he wouldn't fall off the bed.

The panicking teen lept forward, seizing his Grandfather by the shoulders, pleading, "Please Grandpa, I'll be a good boy, don't lock me back in there! They hurt me, they tell me lies, they make me think bad thoughts, I don't want to be back there! Non farti tornare indietro! PER FAVORE NONNO, NON VOGLIO TORNARE NEL LUOGO MALE!"

Ganauche and Coyote stood up aiming to help their boss out, Ganauche called out behind him, "Nurse! We need his medication!"

Ganauche went around the bed and held the fourteen year old, who bucked out with surprising strength, letting out a feral scream. Tsuna's hands went back, groping blindly at air until they seized handfuls of the blonde and black hair. Ganauche hissed, the thirty six year old locking his arms more firmly around the thin teen as he ignored the pain when Tsuna jerked violently at his locks. Coyote seized the Vongola heirs legs, preventing him from kicking out at him, carefully holding the leg with his mechanical arm as not to squeeze hard enough to bruise.

The nurse ran in, holding a tray with a small paper cup on it; Tsuna caught sight of it, and promptly shrieked. He struggled harder against the two men's grasp, his sobs becoming more frantic and hysterical. Timoteo took the cup and climbed onto the bed, pouring the pills out into his hand and taking hold of the his grandchild's jaw. Tsuna clamped his jaw shut, trying to jerk his chin away, making muffled noises of distress.

Timoteo placed his forefinger and thumb on either side of his cheeks, squeezing gently, yet firmly, enough to get his mouth to open. He pressed each of the pale pink capsules into his mouth, closing it for him.

Timoteo commanded, "Swallow."

Tsuna made a motion in his throat, staring defiantly at his grandfather. Timoteo eased up the pressure on his grandson's jaw, staring cautiously at him. Tsuna immediately spat out the three pills into his face, turning his head and spitting out saliva, a growl low in his throat. The guardians holding the defiant teenager jaws dropped, staring down at the teen. Timoteo stared back at Tsuna, wiping the spittle off his face as he stared sadly at his grandson.

He stated quietly, "Get the nurse to administer the sedative."

Tsuna let out a haunting scream, his body shaking violently against Ganauche and Coyote, the residents of the room hearing something they never wished to hear again. The scream of a broken child.

Timoteo reached forward and wrapped his arms around his grandson, pressing comforting kisses to his forehead, "Shh, it will be all right my little one..."

Tsuna quit bucking, slumping against Ganauche, and resting his head against Timoteo's shoulder, he whispered, "I'm not crazy..."

Timoteo gently rubbed his back, whispering back, "I know little one, I know..."

Tsuna sobbed against his grandfathers shoulder, dejectedly giving his arm to the nurse when she asked to replace the I.V. he had ripped out of his arm during the struggles. As Timoteo pulled the ruffled sheets around his grandson, he stopped when Tsuna weakly placed his hand on top of Timoteo's aged one.

The teen looked up at his grandfather with pleading eyes, "Don't lock me away... Please? I promise I'll be a good boy, I promis..."

His words trailed off as the sedative began its cycle within his system, his words slurring as his childlike eyes shuttered closed, his body going limp.

Timoteo bent down once more and pressed a kiss to his forehead, whispering, "Sleep well my child, you have a great battle to come..."

* * *

***Sniffles* I feel so bad... but I promise, he will get better! ...maybe, after all, the best people are insane as they say, yes? *sorely tempted to say da? instead...* Tsu-kun is gonna be fine! Depending on your definition... But yes! Fine!**

**Non farti tornare indietro!: Don't make me go back!**

**Il mio leoncino: My little lion**

**Piccolo: Little one, child**

**Per favore nonno, non voglio tornare nel luogo male: Please Grandpa, I don't want to go back into the bad place!**

**Review! Yeah, only one people...**

**al ilmo our: I know! ~~~ Tsu-kun ~~~**


	3. Authors Note: Important, please read

Hello guys, I apologize for my inactivity as of lately, I have lost interest in certain stories, and I feel when I go back to them, as if they aren't my best work. So as of now I am going to be rewriting everything! I have not updated for almost a year or more on most of my stories, and my writing has improved vastly, so do be patient. Some of them I will be renaming, some of them I am revamping completely, again, I apologize if I have kept many of you waiting, in the mean time, I will be giving updates so check this page for updates.

**Story Progess:**

_Water Plus Fire Equals Romance:_

Chapter One: Currently Working On

Chapter Two: Soon to be rewritten

Chapter Three: "

Chapter Four: "

Chapter Five: "

Chapter Six: "

Chapter Seven: "

Chapter Eight: "

_Of Cardinals and Lions:_

{This story will be renamed and turned into a multi-chaptered story hopefully. This is fourth or fifth on my to-do-list. The story will start out in their last year of high school and I will try to recapture their characterization properly this time, I have this problem with doing such things when it comes to my stories.}

Chapter One: Yet to be written

_Reality or Dementia:_

{This is actually one of the stories I am partially satisfied with, and will be continued as soon as I figure out a plot diagram.}

Chapter One: Done and Posted

Chapter Two: Done and Posted

Chapter Three: Currently in Progress

_Broken Inside:_

{I do plan on extending and expanding a bit more on this one, though it will still be a one shot.}

_Morning Light:_

{There is the possibility I will redo the entire story structure and alter what little plot there is there, maybe expand a bit on the lime, turn it into a lemon possibly.}

_Little Cloud of Joy:_

{*sigh* I am truly sorry guys, I just can't keep writing this, I just can't, so if anyone wants to adopt it and remake it, feel free, I am truly sorry.}


End file.
